


Sentiments dévoilés

by Micaiah



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sentimental
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaiah/pseuds/Micaiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite de "Déferlante de sentiments'. La réponse des sentiments d'Allen par apports à Kanda.Allen pense à ces sentiments, sa peine, ses blessures, qu'il cache à tout le monde grâce à ses sourires, mais personne ne l'as percer à jour...vraiment personne ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiments dévoilés

**Sentiments dévoilés.**

 

Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 15 ans, et je suis exorciste. Mon innocence a toujours été en moi, puisque je suis né avec. Alors on peut penser que j'ai été élu pour être exorciste depuis toujours. Mais est-ce seulement ça ? Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su.

Tous ces sentiments que je ressens pour, ou à cause des gens que j'ai rencontrés au cours de ma courte existence, ces sentiments sont comme amplifiés à l'intérieur de mon cœur. Comme si, cette innocence que je possède depuis toujours les décuplaient pour que je les ressente mieux. Cela aurait pu être bénéfique, après tout, qui mieux que moi comprend et accepte les humains et les Akumas tels qu'ils sont, mais au final, ça ne l'ait pas. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

Car si je peux ressentir plus de joie que n'importe qui d'autre, ma peine est d'autant plus grande. Et au final, tous ces sentiments si forts et puissants, ne font que m'accabler d'avantage chaque jour.

Alors je les cache. Tout au fond de mon cœur, je les enfoui et les cache à tous. Je me contente de les endurer en silence, tout en souriant chaleureusement à tous ceux qui m'entourent, parce qu'ils en ont besoin.

Pour Lenalee surtout. Car elle serait malheureuse si elle savait tout ce que j'endure sans que je ne le dise à personne.

Pour Lavi, qui s'inquiète tout de même, malgré son statut de Bookman.

Pour Miranda et Krory, qui ont besoin d'être soutenus plus que les autres.

Et puis pour les autres aussi. Pour tous les autres qui pleurent leurs pertes constamment.

Pour ceux-là, je ne peux abandonner. Je ne peux me permettre de dévoiler tous mes sentiments, toute ma peine que je cache et qui m'accable.

Je pensais les avoir bien cachés à tous, et pourtant l'un d'eux les a découverts. Lui a décelé tout ce que je ne disais pas, tout ce que je cachais derrière mes sourires. Il a brisé la façade que j'avais érigée tout autour de moi, il a fait tomber le masque que je portais continuellement. Qui aurait put penser cela ? Certainement pas moi. Et le plus risible dans tout ça, c'est qu'il l'a découvert depuis le premier jour. C'est sûrement pour cela que l'on se dispute constamment. Seulement, si lui est observateur, je le suis tout autant. Et je l'ai percé à jour aussi facilement que lui l'a fait pour moi.

Tous pensent de lui qu'il est froid et asocial, qu'il n'aime personne, et que ce sera toujours ainsi. Et j'avoue avoir pensé la même chose au début. Mais je l'ai finalement découvert. J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait sous son maque de froideur et d'indifférence. J'ai fini par comprendre la raison de ce masque, le pourquoi de cette indifférence. Il est comme moi, il souffre en silence, et ne le montre à personne, il ne veut pas aimer pour ne pas avoir à souffrir d'avantage.

Et c'est comme ça, sur cette découverte que tout cela a commencé. Je voulais l'aider, le réconforter, mais sans jamais me l'avouer. Alors ça a d'abord été des petits sourires, parfois timides, parfois effrontés, ou réconfortant que je lui lançais. Il a bien essayé de les ignorer, mais contrairement à la plupart de mes sourires, ceux que je lui donnais étaient sincères. Et il l'a bien remarqué. Et puis nos disputes aussi ont changé, on se battait toujours autant, les insultes fusaient des deux côtés. Mais elles étaient moins véhémentes, moins agressives aussi. Et nos combats étaient ce qui avait le plus changé entre nous. Nous nous battions toujours autant, mais il arrivait parfois que des gestes surprenants s'y glissent, nous faisant sursauter légèrement, nous faisant en redemander parfois. C'était un simple geste, une caresse ici, une autre-là, un frôlement dans le cou, une main légèrement glissée dans une douce chevelure.

Cela dura un moment ainsi, nous continuions à faire semblant. Semblant de ne pas voir, de ne pas savoir tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous, tout ce qui avait changé. Cette sensation nouvelle que nous ressentions tout deux, nous faisions comme si elle n'était pas là. Jusqu'au jour où je ne l'ai plus supporté. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était peut-être à cause de mon innocence qui me faisait ressentir encore plus vivement mes sentiments nouveaux. C'était un simple geste, une caresse ici, une autre-là, un frôlement dans le cou, une main légèrement glissée dans une douce chevelure.

Nous étions en train de nous battre, une fois de plus, dans une salle d'entraînement vide. Une fois de trop. Les caresses légères, les frôlements intempestifs étaient toujours là, et son regard aussi. Et c'est surtout ça, son regard couleur de nuit, qui m'a poussé à agir.

À ce moment-là, je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, ainsi que les conséquences de mon geste, mais à ce moment-là, ça n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance.

Dans un frôlement, un contact léger et tenu, j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon regard de glace argenté a plongé dans ses yeux de nuit, et j'ai finalement su. J'ai su que tout ce qui avait changé entre nous était partagé. J'ai su que cet amour m'était rendu. Depuis lors, nos disputes et nos combats sont toujours présents, mais ils sont plus doux, et mon cœur aime y répondre.

La silhouette allongée à mes côtés est baignée d'un rayon de lune diaphane. Tout doucement je m'en approche d'avantage.

_ Kanda ? Tu dors ? Murmurai-je dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Ses yeux de nuit rencontrent alors mon regard anthracite, et un doux sourire qu'il n'offre qu'à moi se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elles rejoignent les miennes en une douce caresse.

Si autrefois mon innocence me faisait mal à me faire ressentir autant la peine et la tristesse, aujourd'hui, je n'y prête guère plus d'attention. Car à présent, ma peine, qui me faisait si mal, se trouve noyée dans mon bonheur et cet amour si fort que je lui porte. Et je sais maintenant, que plus jamais elle ne me fera souffrir parce qu'il est là, à mes côtés. Et pour toujours.


End file.
